Not Forgotten
by Clio111
Summary: Ryoma comes back to Japan to fulfil his promise to Eiji. How will there date be? Eiji is acting cocky? Nanjiro doesn't know his son is a bisexual? Ice cream... Read and Review! Sequel to Promise. Warning** I am a bit evil in this fic...


Not Forgotten

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis!**

**A.N: **_I'm back!~ This is a sequel to my story, Promise, so if you haven't read that one I think you should. I was having a hard time trying to decide if I should make it into another one-shot or a full story. After thinking for a few days I decided to do another one-shot, but this time longer. I hope you guys enjoy and please remember to review!~ _

_I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed promise and told me to write a sequel. So since you guys asked, you shall recieve it!_

**Summary:**_ Ryoma comes back to Japan to fulfil his promise to Eiji. How will there date be? Eiji is acting cocky? Nanjiro doesn't know his son his a bisexual? Ice cream... Read and Review! _

* * *

Ryoma smirks listening to the taxi driver talk about the amazing middle school student who made it in the U.S open.

"Maybe you will be like him!" The taxi driver finishes, looking at Ryoma through the mirror. Ryoma's smirk grew bigger.

"Yeah. Maybe." He replies pulling out cash to pay for the ride. He gets out of the car and pulls out his tennis bag.

Ryoma walks inside the tennis court and smiles softly, watching his team cheer for Rokkaku tennis club. He pulls his hat lower to hide his face and walks over towards the ball boy. He tilts his head to the side and points towards the vending machines.

"They told me to let you go on a break." Ryoma lies smoothly, watching the young boy in front of him nod happily. The ball boy ran away heading towards the vending machine for a well earned break.

Ryoma rolls his eyes and leans against the fence pulling out his racket and bouncing a ball with it. He looks up hearing the Rokkaku team yell in agony and worry. His eyes narrow, watching the opponent smile grow more. As if he was enjoying seeing the man on the ground not moving. Ryoma frowns watching the Rokkaku team all leave but Saeki.

"Yo, ball boy!" The opponent yells smirking, "Get the ball!" Ryoma walks over towards the ball and picks it up. He throws it in the air and hits a quick serve to the opponent. The opponent's eyes widen when it flew right past him.

"Oops. Sorry, that was meant to hit your face." Ryoma says cockly tilting his head to the side and resting his racket on his shoulder, "I guess I slipped."

"Ochibi!" Kikamaru yells, his eyes widen from surprise. Ryoma turns to him and smirks.

"Hey, senpai." Ryoma replies walking past Saeki. he stops and turns to him, "Destroy him, for your coach." Ryoma walks back towards his team and sighs, puffing out his cheeks when Momoshiro put him in a head lock. "Momochan-senpai!" Ryoma scowls trying to pull his head out of Momoshiro's grip.

Saeki smiles, watching Seigaku's rookie be greeted before taking a deep breath and getting down in postion.

"You should really stop acting all big and tough. You should of ran with your team." The opponent suggests smirking before bouncing the ball with his hand.

"Shut up and serve, Kai-kun." Saeki orders mumbling under his breath, "I have something I want to try out anyways."

* * *

Higa's school errupted in a cheer when Kai scored the final point. Saeki turns his attention to Seigaku and frowns bowing.

"I'm sorry, even though you came to cheer for us it wasn't enough!" Saeki apologizes bowing even more.

"Senpai. Stop apologizing and go to the hospital." Ryoma orders cockily before taking a sip of his grape ponta. Saeki smiles and turns his attention to Kikamaru who was sitting next to Ryoma with a blush. _They really are a good couple..._ Saeki thinks running towards the hosptial to meet up with his team.

"Ochibi, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Kikamaru asks playing with his fingers nervously. Ryoma turns to him and smirks, shrugging.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Ryoma answers closing his eyes and letting out a yawn, "I came back because of my promise. At the airport."

While the two of them were to engross into their conversation Fuji started to shoo all of the tennis members off the court. After a few of them left willing Fuji opened his eyes and threatened to make their life a living hell if they didn't leave. After everyone left Fuji turns to Kikamaru and smiles sadly to himself and leaving the court. _I told you. He loved you Kikamaru. Not us._ He thinks walking over to Tezuka.

"Where are we going to go to, then?" Kikamaru asks looking around and blinking, "Ochibi...where did the group go?" Ryoma looks up and shrugs before standing up.

"Who knows." Ryoma answers holding his hand out to Kikamaru. Kikamaru smiles and places his hand on Ryoma's. Ryoma pulls him up and starts walking out of the tennis court. Once he was a few feet out of the fenced in courts he turns to Kikamaru and tilts his head to the side, "Coming, senpai?" He asks waiting for Kikamaru to catch up.

"Yeah. I'm coming!" Kikamaru announces skipping up to Ryoma and smiling, shyly grabbing his hand. Ryoma raises his eyebrows questionly but doesn't remove his hand, instead he squeezes it gently, "W-would you like to go to the zoo with me, maybe?" Kikamaru asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Aah." Ryoma answers nodding and turning around to Kikamaru tilting his head to the side and smiling, "This is my house, senpai." Kikamaru blinks in surprise and looks up. He didn't even realize that they were out of the tennis court let alone in front of his boyfriend's house.

"O-Oh!" Kikamaru squeels blushing and releasing Ryoma's hand embarrass. _What if his father saw me? What if his mother did? Oh no! What am I going to do, Nya! _Kikamaru thinks looking down at Ryoma shyly.

"Pick me up at noon, tomorrow." Ryoma says before waving and walking up the temple's steps.

"See you tomorrow, nya!" Kikamaru answers happily watching Ryoma disappear from view. He smiles happily and jumps in the air letting a squeel of happyness escape. He is finally getting his date with Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma walks into his house and announces that he's home. He sits down on the step and takes off his shoe before walking inside the kitchen.

"Welcome home, darling." His mother, Rinko, says smiling and pulling him into a hug. Ryoma mumbles under his breath but hugs her back knowing that she missed him.

"Mom. I'm going on a date tomorrow." Ryoma says sitting down at the table and eating some of the food. Suddenly, his dad flew into the room with a perverted smile on his face.

"Ehh, did I just hear you say you are going on a date?" Nanjiro sings teasingly wiggling his eyebrows, "It's the old hags granddaughter yes?" Ryoma turns his attention to his dad and shakes his head annoyed.

"Nanjiro hun." Rinko says smiling, "You always forget that our son is a bisexual..." Rinko shakes her head knowing Nanjiro is about to start to cry.

"Oh...I forgot!" Nanjiro whispers tears falling out of his eyes dramaticly, "My son! Why don't you just date that Sakuno girl! She's very cute even though she's the old hag's granddaughter!" Ryoma stands up and glares at his father and walks past him.

"I don't like Sakuno, and I will never date her." Ryoma replies walking up to his room and hugging his cat, Karupin.

* * *

Ryoma smirks watching his date widen his eyes while watching the elephants give each others baths.

"Ryo-chan!" Kikamru yells happily, "That's so cool!" Kikamaru jumps up and down and grabs a hold of Ryoma's hand and pulls him towards the monkey's.

Kikamaru came over to Ryoma's house at eleven explainging that he forgot the time for their date. Ryoma's dad wouldn't let him in but his mother came to Kikamaru's rescue. Before Ryoma even woke up his dad took a liking to the cat like senpai and told him to take good care for his son. Once Ryoma did wake up he was surprised to see his senpai there and quickly got ready not wanting his father to question him.

Ryoma let's a small smile escape his lips before leaning his head on Kikamaru tiredly.

"Ne, Eiji-kun." Ryoma says smirking, "You know I always thought Horio was a monkey..." Kikamaru suddenly laughs ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"You are right, Ryo-chan!" Kikamaru agrees hopping over towards the ice cream stand. Ryoma raises his eyebrow and follows him.

"I would really love ice cream..." Ryoma says before walking up and ordering a cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream. Ryoma pays for the ice cream and walks over to a bench and sits down licking some of the melting ice cream. Kikamaru hops over to him and eyes the ice cream hungry.

"Ryo-chan...Can I have a lick?" Kikamaru asks blushing and looking up at Ryoma. Ryoma nods. Kikamaru smiles happily and leans over, licking Ryoma's fingers. Ryoma blinks in surprise. "You had ice cream on 'em." Kikamaru replies smirking. Ryoma blinks again before laughing.

"Senpai, you shouldn't act cocky." Ryoma says kissing Kikamaru's cheek, "That's my job."

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehe I feel a bit evil the day I finished this. But that is the sequel! I hope you like it! I decided to try something a little different and let _you _the readers decide how the date goes. I think I did a good job at ending it. And if you guys really want to know how I see the date finishing just ask and I will write up how I would of ended it if I went through with the full date. **

**Yes, I know I'm a bit evil at ending it there...but I actually find the ending to be cute-ish! Hopefully you guys don't kill me too much... **

**~Clio111**


End file.
